DESCRIPTION: The Animal Care Core provides husbandry as well as breeding and record keeping in support of all animals used by Center projects, and is dedicated to the needs of Center investigators. For mice, this includes making available a wide variety of mutant lines at specific ages and raised in specialized rearing conditions. Other species also covered in this Core are said to be rats, cats, hamsters, rabbits, and frogs.